


3sf fills

by Adaese



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard, The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese
Summary: Goblin Emperor: Idra grows up by learning to be a child





	1. Hamlet/Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead, Rosencrantz & or / Guildenstern, glögg

When you've once learned to spy, it's a hard habit to break. When you've once agreed to betray a friend, it's hard to learn that he's betrayed you. So when the Ambassador arrives, too late, it's to complain that Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead drunk.


	2. Narnia, any character, kangaroo mob

"There's something very fishy about this", said Edmund.

"Kangaroos aren't exactly known for being musical. So why are that bunch all carrying violin cases?"


	3. Any, any, cats and boxes

It takes many forms, that space between the worlds. To humans, it may appear as a corridor lined with doors, or a room filled with books, or a wood with pools. To a certain Great Cat, though, it's an infinite series of cardboard boxes, and everyone crying out to be jumped in.


	4. Vorkosigan saga, any, if only there was a virtual garden program for pre-testing dinner party guest lists

After twenty years, and training by the finest, Ekaterin likes to think that she's got her party organizing down pat. But some problems, she remembers, no amount of technologically-aided planning can account for. So when the time comes to invite Helen Natalia's in-laws-to-be round for dinner, she stations Armsman Kosti in the dining room with orders to shoot on sight anyone caught attempting to re-arrange the name cards.


	5. Any; Any; the Ivan Vorpatil-Prince Cor maneuver -- princes have all the fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Emperor: Idra grows up by learning to be a child

"You do not understand" says his mother, and "You do not understand" says the Lord Chancellor, and in the confusion and pain and fear of the moment, Idra sees a way to take that not-understanding and make of it a weapon, at once both attack and defense. Later, he thinks, I will be the unruly, disreputable cousin, and when there are more children between me and the succession, I will teach them how to not-understand. And done carefully, properly, all planned - he thinks it might be rather good fun.


	6. Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell, Stephen Black, memory

The new King of Lost-hope has many labours, and is long setting his halls to rights. But when, at last, all is orderly, he makes his way through the dark valley to a sunken tavern. He drinks hot chocolate, and thinks of what he once was, and what he still is, and what he might so easily have been.


End file.
